1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wagons and sleds and is directed more particularly to a combination wagon and sled which may be easily converted from one to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The adaptation of wagons for movement on snow and ice is generally known. Examples of such adaptations may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,414,244 issued Jan. 14, 1947 to D. D. Roth; 2,418,038 issued Mar. 25, 1947 to E. W. Lersch; 2,429,737 issued Oct. 28, 1947 to R. L. Willenberg; 2,523,950 issued Sept. 26, 1950 to G. J. Golubich; 2,530,240 issued Nov. 14, 1950 to J. H. Graham; and 2,937,878 issued May 24, 1960 to J. A. Reina.
The developments disclosed in the above patents generally depend upon the mounting of runner means on the wheels of the wagon.